Nurp-Naut's a Ghost/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the episode "''Nurp-Naut's a Ghost''". Nurp: Nurp bored and Halloween is coming soon. Nurp wanna dress up for Halloween early. He was watching outside of his room in space. Nurp: Naut, are you listening? I know what I wanna be for Halloween. Nurp switches to Naut and answers. Naut: Well, what is it, Nurp? What do you suggest we should be for Halloween? (switches back to Nurp) Nurp: Nurp wanna be a spooky ghostie for Halloween. (giggles) Nurp wants Naut to help Nurp make a ghost costume. (switches to Naut) Naut: A ghost, eh? And you want me to help you? (switches to Nurp) Nurp: Yeah, Nurp wanna be a spooky sheet ghost. (giggles) (switches to Naut) Naut: Okay, I'm gonna see if I can find something white for a ghost costume, like a sheet. Nurp is really happy. Naut finds a few white sheets which he need for the ghost costume. Naut: I hope this'll work. (grabs the sheets) Later, Naut is now wearing a white floor-length sheet robe with long sleeves that cover both his arms as he is looking at a mirror. Naut: Well, Nurp, what do you think of your costume. (switches to Nurp) Nurp: (looks at the costume through the mirror) Nurp love this costume. (notices something) But, there's something missing; ghosts don't wear helmets and Nurp barely looks like a ghostie. (takes off his helmet and gently puts it down) (switches to Naut) Naut: I'm guessing the helmet is not fitting, eh? Don't worry, I have something to fix it. Naut puts a sheet mask with three eye holes (one on one side and two on the other) on his head and puts a white neckband around his neck to make the mask stay on his head (even when it rotates). Naut: (looks at the mirror and gasps in fright) Oh my Mixels! I even scared myself! Well, Nurp, what do you think now? (switches to Nurp) Nurp: (stares at himself in the mirror) Eek! A ghost! (realizes that the "ghost" was him in a ghost costume) Uh-oh, now I remember. Nurp so scared that Nurp didn't recognize himself. (giggles and moans eerily) Woooooooooo! Nurp spoooooooky! (giggles again) Boo! (yawns) Nurp tired. (switches to Naut) Naut: Goodness! I guess it's time to go to bed. It's too late to change clothes, so we're just gonna sleep in the ghost costume tonight. (switches to Nurp) Nurp: (tired) You're right. Nurp wanna wear the costume all day tomorrow. (goes to lay in his crib and hugs one of his stuffed animals) Goodnight. (goes to sleep) The next day... Boogly was seen holding a large pumpkin. Nurp (still in his ghost costume) had already woken up and noticed Boogly. Nurp had an idea as he giggles in joy and mischief. Then, he came behind Boogly and tapped on Boogly's shoulder, causing the Glowkie to turn around. Nurp: Boo! Boogly: (screams and cries) Nurp: (giggles and moans eerily) Woooooooooo. Boogly: BOOGLY SCARED! Vampos: (arriving) Boogly, what's the matter. (notices Nurp, but doesn't recognize him in the ghost costume; staring in confusion) Nurp: Boo. Vampos screams in terror as he carries Boogly and runs away. Meanwhile, Globert was inside with Rokit and Niksput getting their costumes ready. Niksput: Man, this Halloween is gonna be sweet! Globert has holding onto a Phantom of the Opera mask remade to fit his eye. Globert: I know, right? Just then, they hear Boogly and Vampos screaming in fear. Vampos arrives carrying a frightened and crying Boogly. Vampos: Globert, you gotta help us! Boogly: Ghost after us! Niksput and Globert: (confused) A ghost? Rokit: (concerned) A ghost, eh? Well I don't belie- Vampos: You don't understand, guys, there's a ghost wondering these halls and it's after us! Boogly: Boogly saw ghost when Boogly carried pumpkin! Rokit: And what does this ghost look like? Vampos: White, has a round head, long arms, no legs and it's very small. Boogly: Boogly scared. Globert: White? Round head? Long arms? No legs? Very small? Boogly and Vampos nodded. Niksput: That ghost sounds really weird. Boogly: Globert, can you deal with the ghost for us? Globert: My pleasure. Globert gets out a net. Globert then wanders around, not noticing Nurp (still in his ghost costume) spying on him as he giggles and moans eerily. Nurp: Wooooooooooooooo! I'm a spoooooooky ghoooooostie! Globert was quietly getting ready. Globert: (to himself) Alright, Globert, you can do this. You can prove that you are not- Nurp: (jumped out from behind Globert) BOO! Globert actually screams tries to throw the net. Nurp dodges the net and giggles. Nurp: BOO! Globert screams more and flies away. Niksput: Well, dude? Globert: I can't do it! Rokit: WHY?! Globert: I'm too scared! Rokit glares at Globert. Niksput: Relax, dudes! I'll handle it! Niksput gets a net. Boogly: Be careful, Niksput! Niksput: I will! Niksput started to look for the "ghost", not knowing that Nurp is hiding somewhere, waiting for him. Niksput: Don't worry, Niksput, you can do this! Nurp moaned eerily and he snuck up behind Niksput. Niksput was looking when suddenly.... Nurp's eerie moaning caused Niksput turned around to notice the "ghost" in terror. He then tries to throw the net. Nurp dodges the net and giggles. He then keeps on moaning. Niksput: Uh oh! Niksput starts flying. Nurp keeps moaning and slowly walks to where Niksput is going. Niksput breathed heavily. Nurp moaned eerily as he is getting closer. Niksput: St-stay away from me!!! Nurp: (pops out) Boo! Niksput: AAHHH! Niksput flies off as Nurp giggles. Nurp continues to float around when suddenly.... He overs hears Niksput talking frantically to Rokit about the "ghost". Nurp giggles again. Niksput: (to Rokit) You've gotta help, Rokit, the ghost is way too creepy for me to catch it. Rokit: Yes sir! Nurp then runs somewhere to hide. He finds a cabinet. Nurp giggles and decides to hide there. Then, Rokit begins to search for the "ghost". Rokit had a flashlight. Rokit: Alright, you spectre, when I find you, you're gonna get it now. Rokit keeps his eyes open. Nurp's ghostly moans were heard off-screen. Nurp: Hee hee hee hee hee..... Rokit: (startled) Who goes there! Rokit sweats. Nurp's moaning is getting louder as Rokit became terrified. Rokit: Reveal yourself, spirit! Nurp reveals itself. Nurp: Boo! Rokit gasped in horror, unable to recognize Nurp as the "ghost". Rokit: AHHHHH!!!! Nurp: Woooooooooooooo! He starts to surround Rokit. Rokit: Please. Leave me be. Nurp: BOO! Rokit stood back against the wall. Nurp moans eerily. Rokit gets his blasters out and shakily holds them in fear. Nurp: (tilts his head, confused) Rokit? Rokit: Don't come closer or I'll attack! Nurp: (worried) Nurp sorry. (switches to Naut) Naut: (concerned) And I'm sorry too, Rokit. The kid wanted to be a ghost for Halloween and he wants to scare the others just for fun. Rokit lowers the blaster after hearing all this, complete with the shocked look. Rokit: Nurp-Naut? Naut: That's right..... Rokit: I thought you were a- Naut: Ghost? Rokit: Yeah. Guess I didn't recognize you or even notice where you were. Naut takes the ghost sheet off the head of his. Rokit: This was all just a trick? Naut: Yeah. Nurp really wanted to scare everybody..... Rokit: Oh, I see. Since it was cleared up, Nurp-Naut went to apologize to the others for scaring all of them. Niksput: It was you? Nurp: Yes. Boogly: Boogly scared. Nurp turns into Naut. Naut: Don't worry it's all over now. Vampos: Yeah. Boogly: We all forgive you. Globert: ... Nurp: Hooray! Globert: Yeah, that was pretty scary. Vampos: Also, let us never speak of this incident again. Globert: Agreed. On the day of Mixoween... Nurp arrived wearing the ghost costume. Boogly sees him and he happily hugs him. Nurp: Nurp happy you came. Boogly's costume was a demon, complete with the horn headband. Nurp: Nurp like your costume. Boogly: Thank you! �� Boogly's costume consisted of a red demon suit, with a short demon tail and a horn headband. Nurp: You're welcome. Globert: This is FABULOUS! Nurp giggles. Boogly: Let's dance! They all danced through the night. The end.